Tomatoes
by jasmin1206
Summary: Love. It's bloody unfair. Especially if you're gay. What do you do if you have no friends and you are the lowest 'rating' in your school, even lower than the nerds. Yet you are in love with the most popular boy in school? To complicate matters even more, he has a girlfriend. Oh, Lovino... I love you, but you'll never know.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to try a new fic. Hopefully won't be as sad as my other one. I aim for no one to die! Especially not Canada. It's too sad to kill Canada. Oh, in case you hadn't realised I really like stories set in schools… don't know why…**

I was raised to find that if I did anything wrong, I got hit, whipped, hurt. I learnt from a very young age _not _to do wrong, my name's Antonio.

I was too afraid to make friends, what if I got whipped? I occasionally got beaten, when my parents came home drunk. I always did better than everyone else in my year, because of the punishment.

I sat in my corner of the cafeteria. I watched the crowd gathered around Lovino, he was extremely popular; he was nice, handsome and basically pretty good at everything. He had been raised by slightly carefree parents, they were pretty relaxed and they were nice, very nice.

I knew my parents probably had already picked out the girl I would marry. How would they react if I told them I didn't like girls? That I loved a boy? None other than Lovino… But he had a girlfriend, they'd been going out for a few years now, they were very close.

Her name was Wang Yao, but everyone called her Yao. She was Chinese and she loved pandas, she wore short skirts and her t-shirts hugged her small frame, she always had a panda backpack on and she wore her long brown hair in a side ponytail, today she wore a cute paperboy hat.

Even I, who loved another man, thought she was cute. She was lucky to have Lovino. Lovino wore a loose fitting jumper and shorts. She was so lucky… I wanted him…

I let my head flop onto my arms and I let quiet sobs rack my body. Lovino… So beautiful, so peaceful, but never to be mine.

We got our reports today and I got straight A's, I rushed home, ecstatic, would my parents finally be proud of me!?

I rushed into our beer-can littered lounge room. My dad ignored me, as usual "I got my report today!" I said, excitedly, my dad let out a non-committal grunt.

"Aaaaaaaaannnd… I got straight A's!"

"Humph! A buffoon like you!? Must have cheated…" My dad muttered, absorbed by the T.V.

I felt like a knife had cut my heart. But honestly, what had I expected?

"Darl! Want some beer?" My mum's voice sounded out from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen "Mum! Mum! I got straight A's!"

She looked at me in surprise "You? Someone like you? –Snort- Yeah right… Give this to your dad, Hon"

She thrust six beers into my hands. "Aren't you proud?" I asked, heartbroken.

"Sure, Hon. Now, go give those to your dad or he'll get angry"

I felt crushed. I gave dad his beers, well, I threw them at him.

I got ready for school tomorrow and then changed into my pyjamas. I slipped into bed and fell asleep.

I woke to my dad smiling nastily at me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Damn… Drunk…

I threw myself out of bed and ripped my pyjamas off, I struggled into my clothes, but I was to slow. A punch hit my eye, I flew into the wall behind me. I felt my dad punching me, hitting everywhere. He hit me in the stomach, I started coughing blood.

Somehow, I wiggled under his legs, grabbed my bag and ran. I could barely walk, he'd thrashed me good and proper. I ran into mum on the way out and she got in some punches and hits, not as many as dad, though.

I limp-ran out of the door and headed to school "YEA! RUN! RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!" My dad yelled.

I did just that, till I knew I was far enough away. I then became conscious that I was barely _conscious_, I couldn't see out of one eye and my body hurt, _everywhere_.

I staggered to a tree and sunk to my bottom, back resting against it. "Oww" I murmured, running my hand through my shaggy brown hair, I pulled a tomato out of my bag and gingerly bit into- OWWWWW!

"Even tomatoes hurt…"

"Oy! You okay?" a voice called.

I looked up and saw Lovino. He came over and squatted down in front of me. "Ow… Who did this?" He murmured, gently touching my black eye. "Hang on…"

He rummaged around in his bag and found what he was looking for, that was when he noticed my half eaten tomato. "You like tomatoes?"

"Yeah, love tomatoes"

"Huh…" He gently laid an icepack on my swollen eye.

I sucked in a breath as the ice touched my skin "Oh! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Lovino asked, concerned.

"No, it's just cold…"

Lovino kept me company for awhile as we figured out what to do. "You could go h-"

"No"

"Why? Was it your parents who did this?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"Then come to my house, I'll take the blame, and from the sound of your parents, they won't realise you're gone"

"Thanks…"

Lovino led me to his place, he picked me up and carried me bridal style, at first I protested. "Hey! Put me down!"

"In your state, you're in no state to walk _or_ complain." Lovino told me.

I had to agree. So I shut up. When we got there Lovino told me to strip.

"What!? No way!" I yelled, going red. "You need to, so I can see your injuries" I felt my face flushing red, as I removed my clothes, with shaking hands. I only removed my t-shirt and rolled up my pants, refusing to take them off, Lovino understood.

He sat me down and ran his hands over my body. "Wha? Stop it!"

"I have had medical training, I'm not trying to grope you, so shut it!" He snapped, impatiently. After that I didn't complain, I only tried to limit the amount of redness creeping up my face.

He told me to put my clothes back on and told me he'd be back. I slipped my clothes on, my thoughts in a frenzy. He just! Touched me, like that! I felt my face going red. Ahhhh! Stop it!

Lovino came back with a glass of water. "Are you okay? You don't have temperature, do you?" He set the water on the table next to me and touched my forehead. Urgh… stop it! You're making me feel… "hmmm, you are a little warm, have a rest and drink some water"

Lovino fetched me a blanket and I curled up on his lounge. Damn Lovino was sexy… And hot, too…

**Done! After being distracted loads! Hope you like please R & R ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I get to see my aunt and uncle! I haven't seen them in years!**

I woke up on Lovino's couch, it was nearly the end of the day and I stood up, then I promptly sat down again. I was stiff! I stretched my legs and did the same with my arms. Soon I could stand up _without_ falling over.

When I could do that I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lovino stood leaning against a bedrooms doorframe, presumably his, He had his arms crossed and stared at me.

"My parents will realise I'm gone"

Lovino raised an eyebrow "is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah, they'll realise that when they don't have a punching bag to exercise on" I muttered.

Lovino's eyebrows knitted together and he growled slightly "no one should treat their children like that"

"Meh… I'm used to it" I said, trying to brush it off lightly, it had the opposite affect.

"You're _used_ to it? How many times does it happen a year" I remained silent and Lovino grabbed my shoulders, somehow he didn't touch any bruises. "How many!?" he rasped, holding me still.

"Tw-twice a month usually… s-sometimes more" I stammered, Lovino's face registered shock and fury. "_Twice _a _month_!?Sometimes _more_!?" He asked, truly startled "How do you live with it!?" He hugged me tight and I felt my face going red.

He let go and I saw something in his face saying 'I'm going to teach them a lesson!' "No, d-"

"LOVI! HONEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

A woman rushed in, she was obviously Lovino's mum, she appeared to have her eyes shut and she had light brown hair, she also had a curl sticking out of her shoulder length hair, which everybody in the family seemed to have.

Following her, at a more un-rushed pace, came Lovino's dad, his hair was a slightly darker brown, with a curl. "School called and told us you weren't there"

Lovino's mum rushed to him and hugged him. "Who's this?" His dad asked. Lovino seemed to have inherited his dads looks and personality.

His dad leant down as his mum fussed over Lovino and gently touched my bruise. "Who did this, amico?" He asked, quietly.

"My parents…"

Lovino's dad sucked in a breath "if they do this to you, they have no right to be called your parents, amico. You were caring for amico, si?"

"Si, I found him by the road in this state, I did what I could"

His mum let out a dismayed sound and rushed to me "la povera bambina! La povera bambina!"

She cupped my face in her hands "che ha fatto questo per il bambino povero?"

"E 'stato i suoi genitori, l'amore" Lovino's dad said.

"His parents… They're bad… very bad…" She said, shaking her head sadly.

"Dove si erano fratello?" A boy, obviously Lovino's brother said as he rushed in and threw himself at Lovino, at the same time Lovino and his dad muttered, "Why must we live in a family of idiots?"

"I'm going home" I told them and headed for the door "I'll walk you home" Lovino muttered and rushed after me. On the way home we were silent. Lovino dropped me off and left, albeit reluctantly, I headed inside and slipped up to my room, my parents didn't notice.

I gingerly lowered myself into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I got ready and slipped out. I walked slowly to school.

"Hey! Wait up, Antonio!" Antonio? How did he know my name?

"Hey, Lovino"

Lovino jogged to catch me. "How are you going today?" he asked, I could feel his eyes raking my body, looking for fresh wounds. There were none, I'd made sure of that.

He seemed satisfied, so he concentrated on talking to me.

"How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't?"

"What?"

"I-I mean!" He was flushing red slightly.

"Everyone knows my name? Why?"

"Well, you get good grades and your hot, so- Ah! I-I don't mean it like that! I-its just that the girls say so and… Argh!" He cried, frustrated and he dropped his head onto his hand.

He tried to explain himself, but he kept stuttering and dropping his sentences. I watched him, amused, he was getting flustered now, so he gave up and shut up.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, changing the subject. I just shot him a look that said 'really? Really?'

"Guess that was a stupid question…"

"You think?" I asked dryly.

He chuckled and lowered his head, we'd arrived at school, I went through all my classes as usual and when lunch came I headed to my corner, alone.

I saw the crowd around Lovino, then I noticed that he'd exited and was walking towards me. No one followed him, only stares and whispers followed him.

He sat down across from me and I stared at him. He slid a tomato towards me "You like tomatoes, don't you?" he bit into one he had, I reached for my tomato and almost expected some sort of trick, it didn't come. I bit into my tomato.

"Does your mouth still hurt? I noticed you weren't eating your lunch"

"Yeah, still hurts…"

"You don't deserve to have such parents"

Yao was heading over, since lunch was nearly over "Honey, instead of spending time with _him_ why don't you come talk to me?"

"Yao… we don't have to be together every second of every minute…" Lovino said, almost sounding tired.

"Ugh…" Yao shook a little and tears formed in her eyes, she turned around and ran away.

All too soon the bell went and I headed back to class, after consuming about 1000 of Lovino's tomatoes.

After school we headed home together, we took a shortcut through an alley "Lovino…"

"Yeah?" he turned, noticing I'd stopped. I took a small step forward and pressed my mouth to his, "Ngh… Lovino…"

I felt him pushing me away, I realised he was trembling, his clenched fists shook and there were tears in the corner of his eyes "Tomato bastard! Making me feel like this!" He slapped me and then ran towards his house.

My mouth hung slightly open, I hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction.

"Lovino…"

**Done… I really suck at writing my fanfics on my bros computer, I swear I write sloer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. If you want the translations of what they say in this chap and the last one go translate it to English from Italian ^_^ since I can't be bothered telling you (I'm sorry) ^_^**

I'm still pissed off at that damn tomato bastard. Since today I have to do the folding, I've been sitting here the past hour folding all the clothes neatly and trying to forget about that damn tomato bastard…

Why did I have to feel so good kissing him, so much that kissing my own girlfriend seemed boring in comparison?

I finished the last of the clothes and stood back, satisfied. Then something that looked extremely like my stupid brother whizzed in and tripped over a pile, this then caused them to collapse into my other piles, messing them all up.

"Ah! Mi scusi fratello!"

I felt myself trembling and I also felt my eye start to twitch.

I grabbed my stupid brother and started shaking him. "YOU RUIN MY PERFECT FOLDING YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I yelled, shaking him. "Ah! Mi dispiace!"

"I'm sorry, brother! Mi dispiace, fratello! Stop hurting me, ve~" My stupid brother kept rambling on as I shook him, furious.

"Lovino! Put your brother down!" my dad said, grabbing me and pulling me away.

"Fate come dice tuo padre! Lovino! Don't behave so disgracefully!"

"Feliciano, fix up your brothers folding! Don't be so careless next time! And you! Don't be so nasty, it was an accident!" My father said, firmly "Got it?"

"Si papa" we both muttered.

When Monday came, I was dreading seeing Antonio again… Tomato bastard…

At lunch I sat at my table with all my friends gathered around it, Feliciano and the potato bastard joined us as well, I glanced suspiciously at the potato bastard, I had my suspicions he was screwing with my brother, I couldn't allow that.

Feliciano started rambling "E mio fratello è davvero innamorata di Antonio! è vero!"

"What did he say?" someone murmured "something about Antonio…"

I heard what he really said:

"And my brother is really in love with Antonio! it's true!"

I felt my fork drop out of my hand and clang against the plate I felt my eye twitching "Heh… heh… DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, BROTHER!?" I yelled standing up and lunging for him, I was lucky no one here could understand Italian.

"Spiacente! Spiacente!"

I started hitting him and punching him "BASTARD!" I yelled. "Oy! Oy! Calm down, Lovino!" The damn potato bastard said, pulling me away from my brother, I squirmed and kicked at him "LET ME HIT HIM! HE DESERVES TO DIE FOR WHAT HE SAID!" I yelled, as Feliciano cowered away.

Antonio watched all this as he stared at us.

"BASTARDO!" I yelled, spitting at Feli. "Let go of me Ludwig… I said LET GO!" I thrashed around and kicked him, his grip loosened and I wrenched myself away, running out of the room.

I kept running and decided to ditch for the rest of the day. I lay down in a field of flowers and stared at the sky… I couldn't get that damn tomato bastard out of my head.

"HEY! Lovino! Are you out here?" a voice called, which I identified as Antonio's "Well, I guess he wouldn't want to hang around me…"

Was he kidding!? That was the only thing I wanted right now! But I was too afraid… What if I liked him more than Yao? Then I'd have to break it off and she might cry… And I was too afraid of loving him too much… I already loved him enough, I had, ever since I met him…

And if I loved him too much, I felt like my heart would burst… I felt tears welling in my eyes, when a head popped over the each of my shallow dip in the ground. It was Antonio. No. Not now. Please not now. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"You got room in here?" he didn't wait for my answer, but stepped down and lay next to me. Not now. Not now. I felt my face going red.

We remained silent for awhile, both trying not to blush or kiss each other or both. Finally, I couldn't stand it. I needed the feel of his lips against mine.

I grabbed Antonio and pulled him on top of me, he was a little heavy, but not much. He stared at me in surprise, then he smiled slightly and lowered his head so our lips touched. "Ngh..." I murmured.

Antonio removed the pressure and rolled back to his half, I felt a little light headed and took a breath.

"I love spring… The only bad thing about is it leads into summer…" Antonio murmured.

"Agreed" we lay next to each other and our hands somehow linked together.

The day was over all too soon and we had to part and go home "I'm coming back here at about 10:00 want to join me?" Antonio whispered in my ear, I shivered and flushed red as his breath stirred my hair "Sure"

At 10:00 we both snuck out and made our way there, we found our little dip in the ground and lay down together there. I leant my head on Antonio's shoulder and we linked hands, we whispered about different things and generally enjoyed ourselves. We finally parted at midnight, though we were reluctant about it.

The next morning I woke with the thought of 'I'll have to break up with Yao…' I was _not_ looking forward to that…

I dragged myself out of bed, only fuelled by the thought 'I'll get to see Antonio', but that thought was almost, _almost_ cancelled out by 'I'll have to break up with Yao'

Maybe I didn't have to though, did I? And continue to cheat on her? That treacherous voice inside my head said. I guess it was right… I couldn't cheat on her…

At lunch I went up to Yao and awkwardly asked if I could speak to her alone.

"Nope, you can say it now, no ones listening"

"Uh… I… Um… I'm…"

She waited in silence.

"I'm breaking up with you"

"… What?"

"I'm sorry, I just uh, don't like you anymore… I mean! I like someone else more. N-not meaning to offend you…"

I realised that I was rambling, so I shut up.

"Is it because I'm a guy!?" Antonio, who was listening and I, went silent. "What? You're a… Guy?"

"Ah!" Yao covered her-his face with he-his hands and dropped his shoulders. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone" Antonio said, laying a hand on Yao's shoulder. "Really?"

"Yeah, we won't tell, since we like boys too" I said, putting my hand on his other shoulder, he looked at us and smiled slightly "Thank you. Are you in love with Antonio?" Yao asked, "I-I wouldn't call it _love_" I stammered, going red.

"So you are, well you're both lucky to have each other…" Yao told us.

We decided to ditch, just me and Antonio, like yesterday. We spent our afternoon talking, with our hands linked.

"You shouldn't make a habit of it… because otherwise I'd have to fight for you"

"Wha!? I-I… WHY WOULD I MAKE A HABIT OF IT!? I DON"T EVEN LIKE BOYS!" I yelled, Antonio chuckled "You're so cute when you're flustered, but, you realise, your argument has no merit, seeing as how you've only dated boys"

"What? WE ARE NOT IN A REALATIONSHIP!" I yelled, punching Antonio in the shoulder. The afternoon rung with the sound of Antonio's laugh.

**Done, and, in case anyone was wondering, yes I always knew Yao was a guy, I'm not **_**that**_** stupid, I was just planning this from the first chapter.**


End file.
